missrandomstuffs_stufffandomcom-20200213-history
Camp Half-Blood/Chapter One: "Where am I?"
Part One I walk along the shore until I find the perfect spot. I set up my beach chair and get my phone out. "The glare... Ugh!" I put on my earbuds and watch my sister to make sure she doesn't get into any trouble. She's with my dad, building sandcastles that topple down in a matter of seconds. I smile and look out at the ocean. So we put our hands up, like the ceiling can't hold us, like the ceiling can't hold us... That's my second favorite song right now, right after "American Girl". "HANNAH! HANNAH!" I faintly hear. I turn and see them waving to get my stuff and leave. I see a huge wave coming to get me. I try to run, but I trip on one of my sister's destroyed mansions. The wave succeeds in its goal to try to capture me. Part Two I walk along the beach with Nick, his fingers and mine intertwined. We smile at each other as we wade into the ocean. Once we're in, he splashes me with a burst of water that makes me cold. I laugh and then fall underwater... The jolt of water awakens me. Man, it was just a dream! I long to see him soon, and I hope I do. I'm on my sturdy beach chair, which is in the middle of the ocean, with my bag on me and my earbuds still in my ears. My favorite song starts to play and I check the time on my new phone. 12:38 p.m. When the wave got me, it was about 4 p.m. I've been here for almost a day! I open up my bag and let out a sigh of relief when I see that the contents are still dry. I take out a bag of pretzels and eat some. Wait a minute, is that what I think it is? "HELP! HELP!" I frantically wave to the boat off in the distance. It quickly glides over to me. How did it get here so fast? A boy, about my age, fifteen, with brown hair offers his hand to me. "Need a ride?" "Don't mind if I do," I mutter. I step onto the luxurious boat and take in the surroundings. "You need something to eat?" he asks, pointing to a buffet filled with my favorite foods. My mouth waters and I resist the urge to run over there and stuff my cheeks with pepperoni pizza. "Thanks," I say, walking over to get a plate and fill it with chocolate covered strawberries and dessert pizza. "I'm Perseus Jackson. But you can call me Percy." He says. "Who are you?" he asks. I reply, "I'm Hannah. Hannah Howerton." Part Three "You can stay here. We'll get to shore tomorrow." Percy says, pointing to a room. "Wait... Where am I?" I ask. "We're in the Atlantic." he says. "Bye!" I plop down on the comfy bed and pass out. "HANNAH! HANNAH! WAKE UP!" Percy screams. I open my eyes and see red flashing lights. I let Percy in. "Open that compartment." He points to a cabinet that I open immediately. There are bags of food, water, and life jackets. I toss Percy one and he puts the jacket on. "Pack a bag with other things you want to keep." I toss my phone and other essentials into a waterproof tote and close it. Percy grabs my hand and jumps into the water, tagging me along with him. I take a breath too late, and have no air. My lungs hurt as I struggle to swim to the surface. Percy grabs my leg and pulls me back down. To my surprise, there is an air bubble around him. "What..." I say, knowing that I can breathe. Actually breathe underwater. "You're dry... And... Just... What?" "I'll explain it all at Camp Half-Blood. Let's go now!" Part Four I hear Percy's voice in front of me. "Hannah, I know you can swim faster!" "Percy, that was before we had swam about 150 miles," I pant. "We're almost there, anyways!" he says, I see land up ahead and swim towards it, eager to sit down and sleep. Percy helps me limp up to a hill where I see a strawberry field. "What's this?" I ask. "This, Hannah, is Camp Half-Blood." He waks through and something shimmers, like there's a force field, around the outline of him. I walk through too, and don't see the red fruits anymore. I see swords, bows, and daggers. "Is this the newest demigod?" "Demi-What? The only demi-'' thing I know about is Demi Lovato!" I exclaim. A blonde turns to look at me and laughs, but I shoot daggers from my eyes and she stops. "You, my friend, are part god or goddess." I see the voice and it's a centaur. "I'm Chiron. You've already met Percy, correct?" I nod. Chiron comes up to me. "Can I have an Aphrodite?" he asks. A handsome, brown haired guy comes up to me and looks at me. "Hermes, maybe? Maybe Hecate. Or maybe even... she looks like a.. Hades..." he trails off. Just then, I hear gasps from around me. ''Look up. See what they're looking at. Above my head is a shimmering bow and a skull. Category:Camp Half-Blood